Révolution
by Sakura2200
Summary: Je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic je la publie pour un ami . Assassins et templiers se livrent une gueurre qui dure depuis la nuits des temps. Jack va devoir revivre la vie de son ancêtre lors de la révolution française, mais des questions le destabiliserons: qui a tué sa soeur,quel est son rôle dans cette guerre secrète et qui est cette Elsa qui semble connaitre Jack .
1. Prologue

Les cloches de Notre-dames sonnèrent à l'unisson le temp était d'un triste à croire le ciel était aussi malheureux que le peuple de Paris,un silence de mort regnait en ville et il fut déchiré par un bruit aigue et sec, que l'on entendait à longueur de temps...elle se trouvait la devant Notre-Dame elle etait aussi imposante que terrifiante, la peuple parisiens s'était rassemblé en masse pour assister aux exécutions.  
Quatres personnes qui portaits tous une longue cape avec une capuche attendaient en bas de la ballustrade « j'veux pas mourir» disait l'un d'eux, ils commencèrent a gémir tous sauf quelqu'un il etait la levant les yeux ciel et ne dit rien comme si...il avait accepter son destin.

Non loin de là des bruit de pas intense se faisaient entendre sur les homme semblait ne ressentire aucune émotions comme un bloc de glace il s'arreta quelques instant regarda sa montre de poche elle etait d'un blanc argenter et portait une inscription incruster deçu "jacque" il l'ouvrit et regarda l'heure et contrairement a la couleur argent de la montre le cadrant etait noir avec des chiffres romains au couleur d'or ( elle affichait 15h ) sur le côter qui recouvrait le cadrant il y avait une autre incription est écrit en petit " devant tes choix ne te défile pas, devant tes idées hurles les,devant tes ennemies détruit-les" il referma la montre la rangea et courut comme s'il avait le diable au semblait avoir vingts ans pas plus, il était vétu d'une simple chemise blanche et les manche retoucé jauni a cause de la saletée, avec un gilet sans manche qui descandait a mi-jambe a l'arriére il portait un pantalon bleu asser foncé et des bottes qui arrivait presque au genoux et sur sa tête il y avait une capuche qui cachait son visage sauf, une lueur bleu qui s'en é s'arreta et la vit là en bas la guillotine, il descenda du toit en passant par des echaffaudages de fortune et courut a travers la foule.

Il ne restait que deux personnes a attendre leurs tour les gardes saisirent une des dernière personnes qui se débatait, elle hurla mais en vain, il fut allonger sur la planche de la guillotine la tête coincée dans un trou pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir il hurla à la mort,il hurlat de toute ses forces et puis, plus rien pendant que des gardes enlevaient le corp de la planche d'autres allaient cherche le dernier condamné.

il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il aperçu des garde qui tentaient de l'empecher de passer il pris une faucille dont la lame etait plus grosse que l'ordinaire et une petite lame était placé sous le manche, il se débarrassait des gardes comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

un des gardes de la ballustrade fit signe de se dépêcher le condamner regarda derrière lui et sembla abassourdie comme si la mort en personne arrivait il essaya de partir mais en vain.

il était à présant a vingts mètre de l'échafaud trois gardes étaient devant sa route épées a la main, en un rien de temp l'homme était passer et les gardes, à terre dans une marre rouge. il reprit sa course effrené, il était au niveau de l'échaffaud et vit le garde pousser le condamner a terre et semblait déterminer et au niveau de l'echaffaud il bondit des escaliers pour prendre appui sur une barriere de bois sur la plateforme qui surlevais la guillotine soudain le temp avais comme ralentit pour lui il regarda le garde qui semblait appeurer et commençi a sortir son épée ,l'homme dirigeais sa faucille ver le garde, il la tenait des deux main la petite lame du manche dirigé vers le garde et soudain un mécanisme fit jaillir le manche et plaqua le garde sur le sol de l'echaffaud. la faucille etait désormais aussi grande que l'homme qui la maniait, il se releva saisit son arme et approcha du comdamner. Une tresse s'echappa de la capuche qui etait attacher par une sorte de croix rouge,les mains attachées elles serait les points. il s'approcha d'elle rentra le manche télescaupique et saisi la faucille du bon sens.  
-«je te tien enfin» . fit-il  
La lame se dirigiea vers la femme et soudain plus rien le souleva mon casque et je vois une femme  
-c'est tout pour aujourd'hui tu peut aller te reposer. dit-elle en souriant.


	2. Chapter 1

J'ai du mal à retrouver mes esprits et je commence à avoir des petits vertige

-Jack sa va aller ?  
-Ouai ouai, donne moi une seconde.

j'ouvre petit a petit mes yeux et la premiere chose que je vois c'est la queue de cheval noir de Ophélia, son rouge à lèvre violet qui est de la même couleur que ses yeux, elle m'a raconté qu'elle subit un effets secondaire de l'animus ses yeux sont passés du bleu au violet mais quand on lui en parle elle détourne le sujet. Elle commence a m'osculter pour vérifier si je n'ai pas développés d'effets secondaires, Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle semble être obsédée par les dents elle n'arrête pas de vérifier les miennes.

- Tout à l'air normal tu peux y aller.

elle part s'installer a son bureau et branche le casque sur son ordinateur.

-Pourquoi on arrête maintenant j'aurais pu continuer. J'ai meme pas put grimper sur la Tour Eiffel.

je lacha un léger a la fin de me n'a pas du m'entendre, trop absorber par son travail Je m'assis en tailleur sur l'animus et observe la pièce autour de moi, la taille de la pièce est impressionnante, le plafond est tellement haut que des poutres doivent le regarde Ophélia en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur les yeux rivés sur son é n'ai pas put m'empecher d'admirer la magnifique vu qu'offrai la baie vitrée situer derrière son bureau, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et passe derrière Ophélia,je jete un bref coup d'oeil a son activitée elle analysais mon parcours dans l'animus avec des chiffres, des signes et d'autre truc compliquer, j'ai jamais rien put comprendre en informatique. je détache mon regard de l'écran pour admirer dieu quelle vue, les immeubles surplombe le paysage urbains sous un soleil couchant et au centre l'imposante Tour Eiffel, en observant la ville d'ici on se croit miniscule, je me demande a quoi ressemble Paris sous la suis tirer de mon exstase par ophélia qui tourne son fauteuil pour me faire face et décide enfin de me repondre.

-Désoler jack c'est trop dangereux de te laisser dans l'animus surtout depuis la derniere fois,regarde moi..  
elle detourne le regard comme si elle avait honte. Elle se remet à son travail pour essayer de ne plus y penser

j'appuie mes main sur le bureau en lui faisant un sourire malicieux.

-Je trouve que sa te rajoute du charme.

j'ai me mordi la lèvre pour ne pas rire elle est aussi rouge qu'une tomate . Elle détourne les yeux sur son écran et recommence à maltraiter se clavier et bredouilla quelque mots encore toute gênée

-pour l'amour de dieu met des chaussure.  
-pfffeu.  
Je détourna le regard en faisant une petite mou, elle n'avait pas tort la derniere fois que j'ai utiliser l'animus mes cheveux on virer du brun au blanc argent ,ma peau est maintenant semblable a celle d'un cadavre et il y a ses...

-AIE! AH MA TETE !

je recule de quelque pas pour ne pas tomber par terre. Je plaque mon dos d'une telle force sur la vitre géante que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait céder,la douleur est si forte que je m'écroule, J'ai tellement mal que j'en hurle de douleur c'est comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de ma tête en m'ouvrant le crane !  
Alerté par mes cris ophélia se lève brusquement de sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant moi en me prenant les epaules.

-Jack sa va aller ? c'est tes migraine c'est sa dit , répond moi !?

Elle est morte d'inquietude sa pouvait se lire sur son visage Je réussi a me relever mais avec des difficulté.j'ai dai Ophélia à se relever mais elle semblait toujours inquiète je posa ma mains sur sa joue pour la rassurer ce qui la fit un peu rougir, je peux sentir le sang lui monter au visage.

-sa va aller regarde c'est passé et puis si tu ne me forçait pas à étudier pendant mes pauses on n'en serai pas me mit à rigoler se qui fit rire ophelia.

-Vous le dite si je dérange.

je me retourne et je vois Hans entierement vêtue de sa blouse blanche. Il est tout souriant comme d'habitude il s'approche de nous avec un plateau avec des tasse de café qu'il nous proposa,Ophélia refusa d'un geste de la main et se mit à parler de mes migraines qui ont empirées. Le regard de Hans me met mal a l'aise a force de me fixer la bouche ouverte il me scrute de ses yeux avec inquietude en meme temp c'est normale qu'il s'inquiete lui et moi on est amis depuis toujours. Il pris une tasse qu'il me tendit et se remit à sourire.

-Aller jack prend une tasse sa va te requinquer.  
-merci. Hans sa va mieux.

Je posa la tasse sur le bureau de Ophélia avant d'aller dansvma chambre en trainant un peu le pied.

-Desoler,mais je me sens fatiguer je vais me reposer.

******************************  
-Il va falloir être plus prudent à l'avenir.  
-Compris Hans.

******************************  
je rentre dans ma chambre qui ne possède qu'un lit et une fenêtre,j'aperçois une silhouette près de la fenêtre qui disparue aussitôt.J'ouvre la fenêtre mais in n'y a rien, merde l'animus m'affecte plus que ce que j' m'affale sur mon lit tout habiller à moitier endormi par mon mal de crane. Je me mis a repenser au breafing de mission.

trois jours plus tôt :

j'étais dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscuriter, seul une lumière m'é écran s'alluma devant moi, il montrait un homme caché dans l'ombre je devinais la silhouette de sa tête malgré l'obscurité.

- Pendant votre session sur le sujet Edward Kenway une personne vous a malencontresement montré notre véritable identitée

- Si sa peut rassurer j'ai pas tout compris, donc ont fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Sa ne fonctionne pas comme sa  
vous deux choix possibles : soit nous rejoindre soit.

-Soit mourir. Marmonai-je.

-Soit rentrer chez vous.

La surprise fût totale je ne m'attendais pas à se genre de réponse je parti vers la porte mais pas totalement confiant non plus.

-Mais si vous restez vous pourrez trouver l'assassin de votre soeur, voyez par vous même.

Je me retourna abasourdie je croyais qu'elle etait morte dans un incendie. L'homme disparue et une video se lança une video.

Ma soeur se fait frapper au visage,le choc la propulsa à terre et elle rampait pour essayer de fuir. Une personne la revela,elle pleurait et le sang coulait sur son visage. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et sa tête se faisait marteler contre le mur, j'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir je ne peux pas regarder plus mais mes semblent scotchés sur la video.

-J'accepte faite de moi un templiers.


	3. Chapter 2

Séquence 2: Retour en arrière.

J'ai fait une nuit sans rêve enfin presque, j'ai eu des flashs, des images. La seule dont je me souvienne est celle d'un flocon de neige d'un bleu presque blanc. Merde mon esprit est trop faible pour que j'utulise l'animus. Je sort de ma chambres et je vois Ophélia et Hans vérifis si l'animus est operationnel. Ophélia leva la tête et me lança un sourire.

-Bonjour Jack bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé.

Je ne peux pas leurs dire que j'ai eu des flashs cette nuit sa les inquièterais encore plus et puis ont n'a pas que à faire.

- C'est bon tu peux y aller jack.

Je met le casque et m'allonge sur l'animus, sa ressemble à un lit mais avec des capteures qui vont de la nuques jusqu'au bas du dos.

- Tu est près ?

Je prend une grande inspirations et tendis le pouce vers Ophélia.

- C'est parti.

*****************************

Ville/pays: Paris / FRANCE  
Année : 1782  
Age du sujet : 13 ans

-Reviens ici sale morpions, rend moi mon pain !

-Hahaa dans tes rêves mon vieux je garde le paiiiiiiiiinn.

Je me pris les pieds dans un trou caché par la neige. Le boulanger m'arrache le pain des mains et me donne des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

- NE T'AVISE PAS DE RECOMMENCER!

Il me donna encore quelque coups au ventre et s'en alla, j'essai de me relever mais cet enfoiré ma frappé dans le foie. J'entend mon ventre gargouiller sa fait deux jours que j'ai rien avalé. J'essai de me reveler mais en vain, je m'évanouie dans la rue. Je sentie une puis une autre j'ouvre les yeux et je vis qu'il commence à neiger, je pousse un gémissement en me levant la douleur est toujours présente ainsi que la fin, la neige tombe de plus en plus fort et il faut que je me trouve un abri.

AVANCE RAPIDE DE LA SÉQUENCE.

J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je ne sens même plus mes pieds. Je ne sais pas où je vais, on n'y vois pas à deux mètres, je suis fatigué mais il ne faut s'endormir...ne...pas s'en... Je m'écroule face contre dans la neige et perd connaissance,je ne sens plus mon corp, est-ce que je suis mort ? J'aperçois une lumière qui scintille de plus en plus. J'ouvre les yeux et vois un plafond avec des dessins, je me redresse et j'ai du mal à y croire, je suis dans un lit gigantesque, la pièce est bien plus grande que ma maison, en face du lit se trouve une cheminée avec des tableaux sur les coter.

- Sa y est je suis mort.

Je regarde sur le côté et je vois un morceau de pain avec quelque chose de noir dessus, mon estomac se remet â crié famine. Je me jete sur le pain et sur ce truc noir, non d'un chien j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. J'entend un bruit de porte s'ouvrir j'arrete de macher et fixe la porte, une fille vêtue d'une robe bleu rentre dans la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

- Vous avez soif ? Je suis aller vous en chercher.

Je lui pris le piché d'eau et le boit, elle semble surprise et limite dégouter, sera le verre que j'aurai du utiliser entres ses mais. Elle s'assis sur une chaise près du lit et jou avec sa petite tresse, elle semble asser distante et froide mais sa lui va bien je trouve.

- Comment che chuisarraver ichi ?

Elle me fait une grimace en voyant que je parle la bouche pleine.

- Je vous est vu allongé de ma fenêtre et vous êtiez inconscient je vous ai alors tirée jusque ma chambre.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle a reussi à me tirer jusqu'ici. Je termine de manger et m'assis sur le bord du lit.  
- Merci pour le pain et ce truc.

- Du chocolat vous n'en n'avez jamais mangé ?

Elle sembla surprise, comme si pour elle s'était normale

- Vous savez on a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dents.

Ont a continué à parler pendant des heures jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit.

- Je crois que je vais partir merci de m'aivoir sauvé. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre et m'genouilla au bord.

- Vous allez retrouver vos parents. Je baissa les yeux et fit une pause avant de répondre

- Ma mère est morte quand je suis né et mon père est horloger mais il me faisait vivre un enfer alors je suis parti. Tout d'un coup elle se met à faire une réverence.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée je ne savais pas. Elle se redresse et je lui pose une main sur ses cheveux blond clair, elle rougie un peu sans doute surprise.

- T'en fait pas c'est pas grave, et puis je t'aime bien pour une bougeoise. Elle se mit à froncer les sourcils.

- Vous reviendrez ? Je la regarde en lui souriant.

- On verra sa petite.

-Petite j'ais douze ans je vous signal.  
Elle se facha un peu, se qui provoqua un petit rire cher moi. Je saute et saisi la branche d'un arbre et fit un saut arrière avant d'attire au sol. Je lui fit un signe de main et parti. De retour dans les rues je marche doucement et d'un coup je me sens tiré. On me plaque sur le mur dans une ruelle sombre et je vois gardes, ils ont tous deux des broche broche rouge sur leurs manteaux.

- T'es sur que c'est lui ?

- Aucun doute possible.

Un des garde sort un couteaux, j'essai de me dégager mais ils ilsont trop fort, je sens le froid de l'acier sous ma gorge.


	4. Chapter 3

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez.

Ma voie est presque étouffée à cause du bras du garde qui me plaque la poitrine.

- Nous rien, mais nos employeurs nous on versés une très belle somme pour se débarrasser de toi.

Le garde semble s'amuser de la situation alors que son équipier a l'air stressé il n'arrete pas de gesticuler.

- Aller Eric tranche lui la gorge qu'on en finisse, ils nous ont peut être déjà trouvés

- Tu veux te calmer deux minute, et puis s'ils devaient arriver crois moi que je les aurais tué moi m...

Une ombre surgi d'un coup, elle est sur le garde alonger les yeux grand ouvert. Oh merde il est mort ! L'homme retira sa main du garde, il rentra une lame qui depasse de sa main en un mouvement de poigner il la retracte. L'autre garde commence a hurler et s'enfuie en courant hors de la ruelle

- HAAHHAA AU SECOURS AU SECO...!

A peine a t'il franchi la sorti de la ruelle qu'un autre homme le plaqua au sol avec sa main. Il lève la tête et me regarde, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage à cause de la nuit et de sa capuche. Il retire sa main du garde et rangaine sa lame, il se releve en marche vers moi. Je suis là terroriser plaquer contre le mur. Ils sont debout devant moi à me fixer.

- Vous...vous allez me...tuer ?

- Te tuer ? Tu ne crois que si on voulait te tuer sa serais déjà fait.

Sa semble logique mais je ne suis toujours pas rassuré et puis qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent. L'un des hommes enleva sa capuche.

- Et avec qui je pourrais bien me balader dans les catacombes.

- Christophe ?!

J'en reviens pas sa faisait des années qu'ont c'étaient pas vues, son père était boulanger son magasin se trouvait à côté de la boutique de mon père donc on est vite devenus amis. Mais la joie à vite fait place à la peur.

- Tu viens de de..de tuer un hommes ! Comment ta fait pour devenir un meurtrier toi ! Un simple boulanger.

Il posa une main sur mon bras et se mit a me regarder sérieusement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, c'est à propos de ton père.

- Quoi mon père ?

- Pas ici nous sommes trop exposer suis nous si tu veux savoir.

Il remet sa capuche et commence sortir de la ruelle avec son ami qui fait presque trois tête de plus que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire sur mon père, la curiosité l'emporte et je suit les deux hommes. Ils ne se parlent pas pendant le trajet, je ne reconnais plus Christophe il a tellement changé.

- C'est ici.

Il se mit à me montrer une impasse, il appui sur une dalle et là le mur commence à pivoter.

- Aller on y est presque.

Je penètre dans le couloir et aussitot le mur se referme. Il fait noir on n'y voient rien enfin...pas moi c'est bizarre je vois sans lumière. Je m'approche de Christophe qui a un petit surssau.

- Comment ta sue que j'etait la.

- Je sais pas mais...c'est comme si je voyais ta présence.

Des lumières se sont allumée dans le creux des murs nous montrant une porte. Nous pénetrons dans la pièce, c'est un immense atelier avec une forge.

- Vous en avez mis du temps.

Je tourna la tête en apercevant un homme capuchoné assis a un atelier avec des tas de croquis au mur. Il se leve et marche vers nous, j'entends sans cesse des CLUNCK mais je remarque qu'il porte prothèse à la jambe.

- Elle te plait.

Je détourne le regard de sa jambe, il a retiré sa capuche c'est un garçon de quelques années de plus que moi, il a des cheveux brun coiffé en bataille.

- Je...euhm... Désoler.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fabriquer,tout comme cette endroit d'ailleurs.

Il se retourne s'assoir et recommence ses bricoles tout en continuant à parler.

- Tu connais déjà Christophe et voici Nordavisky et moi c'est Harrold.

- Tu peux m'appeler Nord c'est plus simple.

Ce Nord a un accent russe asser facile a reconnaitre. Il retira sa capuche laissant apparaître un visage avec un peu de rides et une barbe blanche malgré son age son gabarie reste impressionnant.  
Je continu d'admirer la pièces qui possede des étendars, puis je me rappel de se que Christophe m'avait dit.

- Et à propos de mon père dans tout sa.

Christophe s'assoi autour de la forge et me fait signe de m'assoir.  
Il commence a m'expliquer la guerre secrète entre assassins et templiers, la race des précurceurs la pomme d'eden et ses pouvoirs. Il me dit qu'ils défendent le libre arbitre des hommes. L'inverse des templiers qui eux cherchent le pouvoirs absolue et le controle.

- Et toi tu est un assassin c'est bien sa ?

- Pas encore je ne suis qu'une recrue.

- Et pour mon père ?

- Ton père était notre chef, après que tu te sois enfui de cher toi des garde du roi ont débarquer cher moi et on emmener mon père car il était "revolutionnaire" alors qu'il distribuait plus de pain au pauvre qu'au nobles...il...a été executé.

Il bassa les yeux et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Puis ton père m'a trouvé cacher dans un coin. J'ai rejoint les assassins pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive à personne d'autre et que le peuple dirige son destin.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ma menti pendants toutes ses années moi qui croyais qu'il était juste horloger. Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou non.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je sorti par une porte cachée et parti réfléchir...Papa pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
Arrivé dehors il fait jour je marche un peu je regarde au tour de moi et vois des gens malades ou qui meurent de faim quand aux paysage, les maisons sont à deux doigts de s'écrouler... Ils ont peut etres raisons mais je ne peux me resoudre à tuer.

- Se n'est pas par hasa(l)rd qu'on ta souvé

Je me retourne et vois nord adossé contre un mur.

- Que veut tu dire ?

- J'ai connu ton père et toi aussi enfin quand était bébé et j'ai eu un précentiment...dans ma bedaine.

Je le voit faire un sourire sous sa capuche,je m'approche de lui tend la main.

- J'accepte de devenir un assassin.

Il de mit a sortir tout un charabia en russe.

- Mais a condition que je tue le moins possible et que je puisse rendre visite à une ami.

Il m'ecrase la main en me la serran.

- Da mais tu sera obliger un jours ou l'autre.

Nous faisons demi-tour et retournons au Q-G.

Les batiments commencent à disparaitrent et je commence a émergé toujours avec un mal de crane. Je me redresse en me tenant la tête et je voit Hans me tendre une tasse.

- Va te reposer Jack demain tu vas sur le terrain.


	5. séquence 4 : Rencontre

Je fais un signe de tête comme réponse et par dans ma chambre.  
Je m'endors et je commence à rêver, je revoie le meutre de ma soeur je me trouve derrière le tueur. J'hurle mais personne ne m'entend, c'est lorsque j'entend la détonation que je me réveille en sursaut et en sueure. Je me recroqueville en repensan à me soeur, Je regarde la lune a travers la fenêtre et j'aperçois une silhouette je me précipite à la fenêtre et regarde partout. J'ai encore du rêver, je m'apprête à fermer ma fenêtre lorsque j'entend un léger hurlement. Je me précipite a ma fenêtre et regarde vers le haut. Une personne est en train d'escalader la façade de l'immeuble. Je sors de ma chambre et cours dans les immenses couloirs vides. Je monte les escaliers à une vitesse folle, j'arrive sur le toit un peu essoufflé. L'individu était à l'autre bout du toit.

- RESTE OU T'ES ASSASSIN !

L'assassin tourne la tête et semble amuser.

- trop lent.

D'un coup il saute dans le vide j'accour pour regarder en bas et je le vois sortir un parachute et disparaitre derriere les immeubles.

- MERDE !

Je frappe le rebord de l'immeuble et fait demi tour et aperçois les premières lumieres du soleil. Arrivée au bureau je vois Ophélia dos à moi et au téléphone, je me rapproche doucement et entend à se qui ressembles à des mots.

-Ophelia ?

Elle sursauter et se retourne.

- C'est qui au téléphone, tu sais qu'on nous interdit d'appeler depuis les bureaux.

- Je suis au téléphone avec ma mère elle a perdu une amie aujourd'hui alors je fait une petite entorse au règlement.

Je m'appuie sur son bureau et la regarde asser...intrigué.

- Tu ne semble pas atrister par la nouvelle.

- C'est que..je ne la conaissait pas très bien.

Soudain Hans rentra dans la pièce et Ophelia dit au revoir a sa mère et raccroche.

- Et bien vous êtes bien matinale tout les deux qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'explique à hans se qui m'était arrivé en début de matinée, lui et Ophélia semble sous le choc, et Hans est dans une colère noir.

- Comment ils ont réussi à passer ! Pourquoi ont a rien vuent sur les caméra !

Il s'assoit sur le fautueil d'Ophélia et croise les mains, Hans relève brutalement la tête et me fixe.

- Quand tu était sur le toit avec lui t'a-t-il dit qu'elle que chose ?

- Rien désoler.

Il pousse un léger soupire avants de rompre le silence.

- Nous avons découvert que ton ancetre avait en sa posetion le fragment le plus puissant de l'ancienne civilisation, nous avons que pour y acceder il faut des reliques. La première se trouve dans le Louvre exposition tu vas t'en charger.

- Nous partons quand ?

- Dans dix minutes prépare tes affaires.

Une fois prêt, nous nous dirigeons près du Louvre, je me trouve à l'intérieur d'un fourgon, Ophelia conduit le fourgon pendant que Hans dirige les opérations depuis l'immeuble d'abstergo. Nous nous arrêtons non-loin du louvre. Ophélia se retourne et explique le plan.

- tu vas t'infiltrer dans le louvre en passant par la sortie de secour et attendre que les garde aient fait leurs ronde pour t'emparer de l'artéfact. Je m'occuperai des système de sécurité tu pourra t'en emparer sans problème.

Je sort du fourgon et réussi a entrer dans le louvre sans problème.

- Continue tout droit et tu trouvera l'artefact et tu peux avancer devant les caméra je les ai désactivées.

Je n'entend que le bruit de pas dans ce silence qui me met mal à l'aise. Il n'y a aucune lumières sauf celle qui éclaies tableaux, Ophélia ma dit de faire attention aux gardes mais je n'ai rien vus ou entendus d'autres que moi.  
Je le vois, je m'approche suffisament pour le voir de près, sa ressemble à un rectangle avec un quart de cercle qui est creuser dans le rectangle. Il y a d'étrange symboles qui luise sur une lumière blanche.

- Ophélia l'objet est sous verre je fais quoi ?

Aucune réponse je réessaie mais en vain.

- Bon.. J'espere que ta bien desactivés les alarmes.

Je frappe la cloche de verre avec la crosse de mon pistolets par chance l'alarme est éteinte,je m'empare de l'artéfact et l'examine sous tout les angles. J'entend soudainement le bruit du chien d'un pistolet.

- Pose sa à terre ou je te descend.

Je lève les mains en et me retourne et obsverve mon ennemie enfin de se que je peux voir. Son visage est recouvert d'une capuche.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe si je refuse ?

Il s'avança vers moi et colla le canon du pistolet sur mon front. D'un coup je frappe sa main et decalle le pistolet, un coup de feu retentit la balle ne nous toucha pas, par contre la joconde a eu moin de chance.

- J'espere que t'es fiere de toi ?

Il essai de me frappa au visage mais je lui bloque la main et lui fait une clé dans le dos et lui bloque le cou avec mon autre bras.

- Tu te bats comme une femme.

Je rigola un peu il profite de mon moment d'inatention pour me donner un coup de tête qui me fait tomber à terre. Le visage de l'assassin est découvert a cause de son coup de tête. De dos on voit une longue tresse blonde aller dans la capuche, l'assassin est en fait une femme avec de magnifique yeux bleu.

- Quoi t'es une femme !?

Elle s'affale sur moi et m'attrape le col et me menace d'une lame secrète et me dévisage.

- OÙ EST-IL !

Un peu surpris je la sucruta du regard.

- Hein qui "il" ?

Elle avança son visage et me regarda d'une haine intense.

- Vous les Templiers vous me dégouter vous ne savez que créer la terreur et la souffrance d'autrui.

Je me met à repenser à la video du meutre de ma soeur.

- TU TE FOU DE MA GEULE ! LES ASSASSINS ONT ABATTUE MA SOEUR DE 8 ANS COMME UN CHIEN !

Elle semble étonnée et a presque les yeux rouge, je l'entend murmurer

-je suis desoler.

Je ne la regarde plus ave haine...mais étonnement. Ont continu de se fixer pendant quelque seconde avant d'entendre des bruits de pas arriver en courant.

- Merde ils se sont réveillées.

Elle détourne son regard de moi, je lui donne un coup de tête qui la fait un peu reculer. Je me retire de son étreinte, toujours sur le dos je la frappe avec mes deux pieds dans ses côtes, je l'envoi contre le mur et elle poussa un hurlement et s'évanoui sur le coup. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Jack quand tu sera sortie saute dans la camionette.

- Content de te retrouver Ophélia.

J'execute ses ordres et nous retournon cher abstergo. Hans arrive vers nous furieux.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTUS OPHELIA ! UN OBJECTIF T'ES INCAPABLE DE LE FAIRE CORRECTEMENT !

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux.

- Hans calme toi elle a rien fait c'est de ma faute j'ai laisser l'artéfact a cause de l'assassin et il y a eu la sécurité et...

- TA GUEULE ! FERME LA !

J'en revien pas lui qui est de nature si calme d'habitude on dirait qu'il vient d'exploser. Il part s'assoir et respire un grand coup.

- Vate reposer Jack Ophelia et moi devons parler.

Ne voulan pas l'énerver je par me repiser. Demain va être une longue journée.


	6. séquence 5 : début difficile

Cette nuit je fait un rêve inhabituelle, je suis dans un couloir vide, il fait noir et froid je marche sans savoir ou je vais et sans savoir se qui m'attend. J'aperçois une porte rouge mais au moment ou je la franchi je me fait réveiller par la voix de Hans.  
Je me réveille en sursaut et je le vois dans l'encadrament de la porte.

- Depeche toi de manger on a du travail.

il fait demitour et par dans le bureau. Je crois qu'il n'a pas digéré l'échec de la mission. je mange le repas que l'on ma apporté et sort de ma chambre. Hans est seul assis au bureau en train d'écrire sur l'ordinateur, je sens comme une impression de malaise.

- Ophélia n'est pas..

Je n'ai pas le temp de répondre qu'il ma déjà répondu.

- Elle a prit un jour de congé.

- Tu va quand même pas me surveiller seul ?

- Sa te pose un problème ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avec une telle insistance que sa me donne la chair de poul. Mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver encore plus, j'espere qu'Ophélia va bien.

- Allonge toi jack.

Je fait se qu'il me demande et prend une longue inspiration.

************************  
Ville/Pays: Paris France.  
Année: 1783  
Age du sujet: 14 ans

- Qu'est ce que tu attend tu le !

Nord commence à lever la voix contre moi, j'ai l'impression de revoir la scène d'il y a un an sous que cette fois c'est moi qui menace quelqu'un avec un couteau sous la gorge.

- Pitier j'ai une femme et une fille.

L'homme commence a fondre en larmes je détache mes yeux de lui pour regarder Nord qui croise les bras. On dirait qu'il tient vraiment a ce que je le tue.

- Attend Nord il...il doit y avoir une autre solution.

J'ai a peine le temps de terminer ma phrase que l'homme attrape le bras avec lequel il est menacer et s'empare du couteau en me faisant une clé au bras.

-Qu'est que tu vas faire vielle homme ! Je..je voulait pas faire sa mais tu m'y a obliger.

Je commence a paniquer tandis que Nord semble agacée, des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis engager sur cette voie. D'un coup je sens le poid de l'homme s'effondrer sur moi avant de s'écrouler par terre avec une plaie dans le dos. Je me retourne et voit Christophe rentré sa dague dans son fourreau.

C'est n'est pas la premiere fois que je le voit tuer quelqu'un mais enlever une vie est toujours difficile, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais m'y habituer.

- Tu aurais pus juste l'assomer au lieu de le tuer sa mort ne sert à rien !

- C'était toi ou lui.

Christophe dis sa d'une telle banaliter, on dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte de se qu'il fait, je ne le reconnais plus.

- Arrêtes d'être aussi détendue ! Tu vien de tuer un homme !

Je me met à faire les cents pas en essayant de me calmer, pourquoi j'ai rejoins les Assassins ?

- Jacque je sais que c'est dure pour toi et nous aussi mais... il faut accepter de vivre avec sa sur la conscience.

- Laissez moi seul...s'il vous plaits.

Ils font un petit signe de la tête et font demie-tour.  
Au fond de moi je sais que j'ai choisi le bon choix. La pauvretée grandit à vue d'oeil le peuple est a deux doigts de se révolter quand je vois ce que les Templiers compte faire je me dis que je doit me battre et résister...mais prendre des vies est inimaginable pour moi. Depuis que je suis avec les Assassins mes journées sont bien remplies entre les entrainements et les leçons je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi et le peu de temp je le passe ave Elisa...ma seule amie.  
J'arrive devant une grille que j'escalade sans peine et j'arrive dans un immense jardin, je me déplace en toute discrétion pour éviter les gardes. La façade du chateau est gigantesque et il est aussi long qu'une allée. J'escalade un arbre qui donne sur une fenêtre. A l'intérieur j'aperçois Elisa qui essai de marcher avec des livres sur sa tête, elle est habiller d'une grande robe noir et verte et ses cheveux sont maintenu par un chignon seul deux petite mèches de cheveux descende le long de ses joues. Je donne des petits sur le carreaux. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et fait tomber ses livres avant d'afficher un large sourire.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre si vite que j'ai failli tomber.

- Jacques entré donc !

Je penêtre dans cette immense chambre, Elisa m'invite à m'assoir sur le lit enfin elle m'a aggriper le bras pour que je m'assois.

- Oh j'ai failli oublier.

Elle se leva brusquement et sorti un torchon de la commode et revient s'assoir en me tendant le torchon avec un grand sourire.  
Je fit un léger rire en voyant le chocolat.

- Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait deux semaines...

Je renifle le chocolat avoir de croquer a pleine dent, nom d'un chien je ne me lasse pas du gout.

- Je suis désoler de ne pas pouvoir venir plus souvent mais,mon...travail prend beaucoup de mon...travail me prend beaucoup de temp et toi comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien père et mère s'apprète à partir en voyage d'affaire il gère une de plus grande entreprise de Louisianne et...

Tout d'un coup j'entend frapper à la porte.

- Elisa *TOC*TOC*TOC* aller vien jouer avec moi sil te plait.

Je détache mon regard de la porte pour voir Elisa qui se retient de pleurer en serrant ses mains sur sa robe. Elle m'avait expliquer que l'une de ses nourrices devait emmener sa fille avec elle. Elisa et Anna se sont liés d'amitiée, mais un jour Elisa est tomber malade et a transmit sa maladie à la mère d'Anna. Elisa a survécu de peu mais pas la mère d'Anna, ses parents ont décidés d'adopter Anna.

- Ce n'est pas vitre faute si sa mère est morte.

- Vous savez bien que si, même avant que mes parents adopte Anna nous étions déjà comme des soeurs, je n'ose plus la regarder en face.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus avec un peu d'étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord.

Je lui fit un sourire et elle se mit à devenir un peu rouge.  
J'entend toquer à la fenêtre  
Je m'approche et je vois qu'il s'agit d'un de nos pigeons voyageurs. Je détache le message le lire que l'on m'attend de toute urgence au repère.

- Je euhm... Desoler mais je dois.

- se n'est rien.

Je m'extirpe de la chambre et regarde une dernière fois Elisa avant de m'en aller.

- Au revoir petite.

- Arrêter de m'appeler comme sa !

La voir s'énerver me fait toujours rire, je me dirige à toute jambes dans le repère où une fois à l'intérieur ils m'attende tous debout et alignés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Nord fit un pas en avant et enleva sa capuche.

- Jacques tu pars pour l'Amérique.


	7. séquence 6 : le grand départ

- Quoi comment sa je par pour l'Amérique !

Harold avance d'un pas en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute jacque, nos objectifs nous obligent à t'envoyer là-bas.

Harold n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui hurle dessus.

- Et vous avez penser à me demander mon avis !

Il essai tant bien que mal de me calmer en faisants des gestes pour garder mon calme.

- Jacque écoute, ici nous ne pouvons pas t'entrainer d'avantage, la France est sur le point de changer d'ici peut de Temps.

Je regarde Harold et les autres d'un air ahurie, je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'ils se debarrassent de moi, à croire que je ne leurs suis d'aucune utiliter. Le sang me monte à la tête et je deviens de plus en plus agressive.

- Et si je vais là-bas avec qui je vais m'entrainer et puis combien de temps je vais rester et...

- MAINTENANT SA SUFFI !

Je n'avais jamais entendu Harold élevé la voie aussi fort, d'habitude il me criait un peu dessus quand je n'arrivais pas à faire un mouvement à l'entrainement mais là je crois que je commence à avoir peur de lui. Nord réussi à le calmer Harold recommence à me fixer avec encore une légere agressivitée.

- Nous nous battons tous pour une cause, un objectif ou des réponses. Des raisons différentes mais qui se rejoigne en un principe la libertée...

Harold s'avance jusqu'a ce qu'il soit a quelque centimètres de moi.

- Et toi pour quoi tu te bats ?

La question de Harold m'a secoué je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question. Nous restons pendant plusieurs seconde avant que Harold ne se remette a parler.

- Nos chevaux partirons demain midi à l'Ouest de Paris.

Je fait un signe de tête et recule avec un peu méfiance en les regardants tous et surtout Harold. je pénètre a peine dans le tunnel que j'entend la voix d Harold m'appeler.

- Jacque si tu décides de ne pas venir demain tu ne pourra plus revenir ici ni même nous revoir.

Sur ses derniers mots Harold ferme la porte me laissant seul dans le noir je sors le plus vite possible pour me retrouver sous la pluie. Les mots de Harold raisonne dans ma tête, j'en oublie même la pluie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi penser.  
J'arrive cher moi complètement trempé, les assassins m'on offert cet endroit où dormir, c'est une sorte de renforcement de fenêtre avec juste un lit,une commode et un pichet d'eau avec un bol pour me laver, je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endor aussitot. Je r  
Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit et voi par la fenêtre que le soleil commence à se lever. Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures... Je cours dans les rues désertes avec un vent glaciale. J'arrive devant la fenêtre de Elisa. Une faible lumière s'échappe de la fenêtre, je grimpe et je regarde à travers pour voir Elisa qui se brosse les cheveux, c'est la premiere fois que je viens le matin. et c'est aussi la premiere fois que la premiere fois que je vois ses cheveux détacher. Je toc à la fenêtre, le bruit la fait sursauter. Elle hésite à approcher de la fenêtre mais à peine m'a telle reconnu l qu'elle me fait rentrer.

- Jacque qu'elle surprise je ne m'attendais pas à vous de si tôt...et mouillé en plus.

Je m'assois sur le lit et Elisa ne tarde pas à venir s'assoir à côter de moi, elle semble inquiete sa se voit dans ses yeux.

- tout va bien Jacque ?

- Elisa...mon...travail m'oblige à partir de Paris pendant quelque temps.

Elle semble surprise vu la tête qu'elle fait avant de détourner les yeux vers les sol.

- Et...ou allez vous partir ?

- En Amérique.

Son regard est rempli de surprise.

- Je vais encore me retrouver seul.

Les larmes commence à lui monter aux yeux. Je m'agenouille pour lui faire face en lui souriant.

- Hé...vous ne serez pas seul il y a anna ta soeur, je suis sur qu'elle a envie de jouer avec toi.

Elle s'essui les yeux avant d'arborer un sourire.

- Je vais faire des efforts et vous revenez le plus vite possible.

Je lui sourie et regarde dehors.

- Il est l'heure.

Je m'agenouille sur le rebord de la fenêtre en admirant le lever du soleil.

- Quand vous serez revenu... Vous reviendrez me voir ?

Je lui fait un grand sourire en la regardant une dernière fois.

- Je te le promets.

Je descends de la fenêtre et regarde Elisa qui est a sa fenêtre, je fait route vers l'endroit que m'a indiqué Harold. C'est sur à présent je veux devenir un Assassins maintenant je le sais tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est fe rendre les gens heureux, rendre la vie des gens meilleurs...même si je dois perdre mon humanité pour sa. Je retrouve Harold et les autres près d'une église.

- Jacques qu'elle bonne surprise...es-tu sur de vouloir continuer.

Je m'approche de Harold en le regardant droit dans les yeux rempli d'assurances, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui parler qu'il me sourit.

- Je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé en une nuit mais je suis ravie, bon nous devrions commencer à nous mettre en route.

Nous prenons les chevaux et nous nous dirigeons pendant trois jours vers Brest. C'est la premiere fois que je vais dans une autre ville. Les bâtiments son très différent de Paris sa ressemble plus à un port qu'à une ville. Nous arrivons au quai de notre navire qui doit bien faire quinzes mètres de long et Nord et moi commençons a monter sur le bateau auand je vois Christophe et Harold au quai.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez le bateau va partir.

- Désoler Jack mais nous ne venons pas.

-quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit la France est sur le point de changer et nous devons être près, tu comprend.

Je regarde Harold et Christophe vêtue de leurs capuche, qui sont détendue contrairement à moi.

- Oui.

Harold et Christophe retire sa capuche et me souri.

- Revien vite Jacque.

C'est la première fois que Harold s'adresse à moi aussi amicalement.  
Sa y est le bateau commence à partir et c'est la que mon entrainement commence.


End file.
